Rare Hoola
Description The Rare Hoola was the first Rare Seasonal Monster to be introduced to the game. It arrived on July 16th, 2016 during the Summer celebration. Unlike its common counterpart, the Hoola, the Rare Hoola is red and has two hula hoops rotating around its body; one is green and one is turquoise. The Rare Hoola has a curly hairstyle that looks somewhat of a 1950's woman. The Rare Hoola also has a "skirt" of fur arranged in a way that appears similar to that of an umbrella. Its in-game description also shows that the Rare Hoola has the same diet as the PomPom, whom eats foods that are only red. However, the Rare Hoola consumes this food more excessively, thus it appears red rather than pink like the PomPom. The Rare Hoola shares the same animation as the regular Hoola, though it is hula hooping a second hula hoop. If one looks closely at the Rare Hoola's hands when it gets to the 'uh-oh' part of its song on Air Island, they can see that the Rare Hoola's 'fingernails' are painted red. Song Audio sample: The Rare Hoola shares the same audio as its common counterpart, the Hoola. It sings the following on each island: *Air Island/Mirror Air Island- "Hey Nana Hey Nana Hey Nana Hey Low; Hey Nana, Hey Nana, Hey Nana Uh-Oh." *Earth Island/Mirror Earth Island- "Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yo, Yippite Yay Yippitie Yo Yo." *Gold Island - "Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yo-o; Yippitie Yay, Yippitie Yay, Yippitie, Oh." The Rare Hoola's contribution to an island's song is feminine-like high-pitched voice. Its chant is a variation of that of the PomPom. Breeding The Rare Hoola can only be bred for a limited time within the Summer celebration; it is not available for the celebration's full duration. There is only one combination: * + Pango and PomPom For 2016, the breeding availability periods were from: * July 16th 19:00 UTC - 22:00 UTC * July 20th 22:00 UTC - July 21st 1:00 UTC * August 1st 19:00 UTC - 22:00 UTC * August 13th 4:00 UTC - August 14th 4:00 UTC (the only time the Rare Hoola was available for the full 24 hours) NOTE: The Rare Hoola can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed above. Any Rare Hoola on Air Island, Earth Island, and their Mirror Islands that is obtained during the above times will stay unless it is sold. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all Rare Seasonal Monsters as well as Triple Element Monsters and it can also be found in this article. It takes 655,320 to get a Rare Seasonal Monster from level 1 to 15. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25%. In other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%. See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing an island by strategy are the number of beds for the monster, the rate of income per bed, the max income per bed, and the time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: NOTE: The time to max income is shown as (Hours : Minutes : Seconds). Possible Monster Names The following are the possible names that will be given to a by default. Bejork Benifer Dizzie Hibbs Hupetryx Loola Sassilí Yōn Spinnme Name Origin The name "Hoola"''' '''is surely derived from the hula hoop that the monster is always twirling around itself. Notes ]] *The Rare Hoola was the first Rare Seasonal Monster to be introduced to the game and it appeared in the Market for three hours on July 16th, 2016 19:00 UTC to 22:00 UTC. **The fact that it was only available for three hours made it controversial, as many complained about the persisting need for in-app purchases in order to obtain every single monster, as well as the fact that some people could have been sleeping during the Rare Hoola's first availability. **However, with enough support from players of allowing the Rare Hoola to be made available again for breeding/purchase, it was announced that the Rare Hoola would be made available again, as shown in this link. *The Rare Hoola was first mentioned on the MSM Facebook page. *A teaser of the Rare Hoola can be seen on the Facebook post for the 2016 release of the normal Hoola. *Although their normal counterparts have different breeding times, the Rare Hoola shares the same breeding time as the Rare Punkleton. *It is impossible at this time to have a Rare Hoola on Mirror Earth Island. *When hatched, if the option to share on Facebook is selected, the picture of Rare Hoola in the post will look slightly different, having a gap in its teeth and a different colored mouth. Category:Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Summer Category:Gold Island